pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Scyther
| textcolor=black| name='Scyther'| jname=(ストライク Strike)| image= | ndex=#123| evofrom=None| evointo=Scizor| gen=Generation I| pronun= SYE-ther | hp=70| atk=110| def=80| satk=55| sdef=80| spd=105| species=Mantis Pokémon| type= / | height=4'11"| weight=123.5 lbs| ability=Swarm *Technician| color='Green'| gender=50% ♀/ 50% ♂| }} Scyther (ストライク Strike) is a / -type Pokémon. It can evolve into Scizor. It is nearly impossible to parry its attacking scythes, and its movements are like a ninja's. Special Abilities Scyther's most impressive feature is its scythe-like arms that can easily cut through metal. Scyther is also known for its agility. While hunting in the wild or in a battle between trainers, it relies on its speed to strike quickly and to avoid being struck in return by its foe. Its high-supernatural speed can make it seem to be in more than one place at once, or to seem invisible as it moves in, strikes, and leaves the opponent before he can feel the blow. Scyther's wings are capable of flight, but this is rare; it is not a fast or an agile flier, and it is a better hunter on its own feet. Locations Locations Pokédex Pokédex Entries | txtcolor=black| redblue=With ninja-like agility and speed, it can create the illusion that there is more than one.| yellow=Leaps out of tall grass and slices prey with its scythes. The movement looks like that of a ninja.| gold=It slashes through grass with its sharp scythes, moving too fast for the human eye to track.| silver=When it moves, it leaves only a blur. If it hides in grass, its protective colors make it invisible.| crystal=It's very proud of its speed. It moves so fast that its opponent does not even know what knocked it down.| ruby=Scyther is blindingly fast. Its blazing speed enhances the effectiveness of the twin scythes on its forearms. This Pokémon's scythes are so effective, they can slice through thick logs in one wicked stroke.| sapphire=Scyther is blindingly fast. Its blazing speed enhances the effectiveness of the twin scythes on its forearms. This Pokémon's scythes are so effective, they can slice through thick logs in one wicked stroke.| emerald=Its blindingly fast speed adds to the sharpness of its twin forearm scythes. The scythes can slice through thick logs in one wicked stroke.| firered=It tears and shreds prey with its wickedly sharp scythes. It very rarely spreads its wings to fly.| leafgreen=With ninja-like agility and speed, it can create the illusion that there is more than one.| diamond=It is nearly impossible to parry its attacking scythes. Its movements are like a ninja's.| pearl=It is nearly impossible to parry its attacking scythes. Its movements are like a ninja's.| platinum=The sharp scythes on its forearms become increasingly sharp by cutting through hard objects.| heartgold=It slashes through grass with its sharp scythes, moving too fast for the human eye to track.| soulsilver=When it moves, it leaves only a blur. If it hides in grass, its protective colors make it invisible.| }} Anime In the anime, Tracey Sketchit catches a Scyther in the Orange Islands. It is aged and was recently removed from its clan by a younger, stronger Scyther. The bug Pokémon reconcile their differences through the interference of Team Rocket, and Tracey's Scyther is allowed to leave with him with its conflicts fully resolved. Tracey's Scyther is incredibly strong-willed, preferring to keep watch over the travelers while they sleep, as opposed to staying in its Poké Ball. In the episode "Showdown at Dark City", two gangs were fighting in a dusty town. The leader of one team had an Electabuzz while the other had a Scyther. When Ash poured ketchup barrels on both Pokémon, they locked into each other in a death grip, meaning that Scyther and Electabuzz are possibly provoked by the color red. Useful Battle Info Scythers attacking power is amazing excelling all other stats, it also has a very good speed stat this means its special attack is very poor and its Defense and Special Denfese are average. However the moves Scyther learns in Pearl/Diamond/Platinum means that you can use shadow claw (dark type) slash (normal type) X-Scissor (bug type) and Wing Attack (flying type) which means it can battle almost any Pokémon except rock types. However do note that evolving it into a Scizor will prevent it learning Wing Attack yet allow it to learn some different moves but as a Scyther it is immune to Ground type attacks but as a Scizor it is weak against them. Trivia *Its English name was originally going to be Stryke, as revealed in the 1999 Nintendo Official Magazine Pokémon Special #2. *Although Scyther is provoked by the color red, it obviously loses this trait when it evolves, because its evolutionary form, Scizor, is red. Category:Bug Pokémon Category:Flying Pokémon Category:Generation I Pokémon